Fin alternative à face the raven
by elevenandclara
Summary: Et si Clara n'avez pas échangé le verrou temporel avec Rigsy ?
1. Chapitre 1

Fin alternative à "face the raven" (9X11)

 _Rigsy et Clara n'ont pas fait l'échange._

Ashildr retira le verrou temporel. Rigsy se frotta le coup. La sensation était bizarre mais il était content d'être libéré. Il plaignait les proches de Clara. Il finirait sûrement par lui arriver quelque chose, à trainer avec le docteur. Il avait eu plusieurs fois l'occasion de remarquer à quel point elle était inconsciente. Elle prenait des risques inconsidérés, sans même se souciait de sa propre vie. Elle avait une foi inébranlable dans le docteur, et elle savait qu'elle pouvait se mettre en danger, le docteur la sauverait toujours. C'est ce qu'il avait fait jusqu'à présent, et il connaissait les liens qui unissaient les deux « amis ». Il mit les guillemets dans sa tête. Mais s'il arrivait quelque chose au docteur, il ne serait plus là pour la protéger. Il aurait du lui apprendre les limites plutôt que de lui apprendre à foncer, mentir, et fuir comme lui. Elle avait cependant un peu plus d'humanité que lui. Mais, comme aujourd'hui, le docteur allait partir on ne savait où, et elle allait se retrouver toute seule.

Ashildr retourna son attention sur le docteur et Clara.

Ashildr : Ne t'en fais pas Clara, il ne lui arrivera rien.

Le docteur l'a regarda. Elle soupira et ajouta, en direction de Clara.

Ashildr : Toi et Rigsy vous serez libre de repartir normalement.

Le docteur avait les dents serraient. Il ne pensait même pas à son sort, il savait qu'il était déjà perdu. Il ne pensait qu'à Clara et sa sécurité.

Doc : Librement et normalement ? Est-ce que tu es sûre de ça ?!, demanda-t-il en criant.

Ashildr : Ils subiront le même sort que les gens qui ressortent d'ici. Estimez-vous heureux docteur, peu de gens ont cette chance !

Clara : ça suffit tous les deux ! Quand tu dis le même traitement, tu veux dire redcon ?

Ashildr : Je n'ai pas le choix. Je dois protéger ma rue, je ne peux pas prendre le risque que notre existence soit connue.

Le docteur s'énerva et fonça sur elle. Elle eu un léger mouvement de recul et leva les mains pour se protéger.

Doc : Ne soit pas ridicule, on parle de Clara là, et de Rigsy, ils ne vont rien dire !

Ashildr marcha un peu dans la pièce. Elle semblait y réfléchir.

Ashildr : De toute façon même si je vous laissais partir comme ça, mes hommes ne vous laisseraient pas partir. Les lois s'appliquent pour tout le monde ici.

Clara : Peu importe ! C'est la loi et il faut la respecter.

Elle se tourna vers le docteur et le regarda avec tendresse. Son docteur… Elle lui prit les mains.

Clara : Ne t'en fais pas pour moi docteur, ça ira très bien. Ce n'est pas un peu de drogue amnésique qui va me faire oublier notre histoire, dit-elle tendrement et avec assurance.

Elle savait que son esprit lutterait pour ne pas oublier le docteur et ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Ashildr : Elle a raison docteur, et vous le savez, ça effacera les dernières 24heures, mais pas vous. Il vous reste deux minutes, par pitié ne gâcher pas votre temps…

Elle disait ça sur un ton vraiment suppliant. Elle avait seulement suivit les ordres pour protéger sa rue. Elle devait y maintenir l'ordre. C'était sa principale mission et elle devait s'y tenir. Mais elle était inquiète. Elle se demandait ce que le docteur allait devenir, et elle qui protégeait la Terre de son ami depuis tant d'années, elle se demandait ce qu'il allait pouvoir se passer maintenant qu'il était séparé de Clara. Elle savait qui il était et elle pensait que leurs plans étaient le meilleur moyen d'accélérer ce qu'ils ne voulaient pas. Ils le kidnappaient pour ne pas que la prophétie s'accomplisse, mais se faisant ils allaient la déclencher. Une période sombre arrivait. Le seul espoir de toute la création était Clara. Elle seule pouvait réparer, voire éviter les dégâts. Elle lui faisait totalement confiance pour ça. Elle aurait voulu l'aider mais elle était autant prisonnière d'eux que le docteur. Elle avait les mains liées aussi.

Maintenant, les deux pleuraient.

Doc : Clara, je suis tellement désolé … Je devais te protéger …

Clara : Je ne te l'ai jamais demandé…

Elle renifla et rentra ses larmes et sa tristesse à l'intérieur. Elle devait rester forte, comme elle l'avait été pour la mort de Dany, pour qu'il ne s'inquiète pas.

Clara : Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, j'irais très bien… J'ai déjà vécu sans toi tu te souviens.

Doc : Oui, un horrible moment.

Elle sourit et pleura en même temps.

Doc : Ne fait pas ça, tu sais bien que je n'aime pas quand tu fais ça.

Elle sourit de plus belle. Au lieu de dire quoi que ce soit, elle se jeta à son cou. Elle savait qu'il n'aimait pas ça, mais peu importe. C'était une occasion spéciale. Il fallait toujours que les occasions spéciales soient des mauvaises choses avec lui. Elle ferma les yeux, profitant de ce câlin, et laissa couler ses larmes. Elle se remémora tous les câlins et les bisous sur le front qu'ils avaient échangé. Tous leurs moments en général. Son rythme cardiaque se mit à accélérer. Le docteur se détacha et la regarda avec un air à la fois surpris et moqueur. Il lui essuya les larmes qui continuaient de couler.

Clara : Docteur… Je voulais te remercier. Pour tous ses moments.

Doc : Clara. Si c'est la dernière fois qu'on se voit, si c'est un adieu –

Clara : Non, ne dit rien. Je sais déjà ce que tu vas dire. Et les gens comme nous n'ont pas de temps à perdre avec ce genre de choses. Maintenant écoute-moi. Tu vas être seul. Et probablement triste. Ne le soit pas. Ne soit pas en colère. Ne laisse pas ce qu'il va se passer te transformer. Souviens-toi de tout ce que je t'ai appris, n'oublie pas, je suis avant tout ta tutrice.

Doc : Mais tu ne seras plus là…

Clara : Justement. C'est le moment du contrôle. La maîtresse n'est pas là pendant le contrôle. Tu es mon élève, et il est temps de mettre en application ce que je t'ai appris.

Elle essayait de ne pas devenir trop dramatique malgré la situation.

Doc : Et comment je saurais que j'ai bon ?

Clara : Ne t'inquiètes pas, je le saurais.

Doc : Et comment ? Moi-même je ne sais pas où je vais.

Clara mit une main sur sa joue et lui fait un bisou sur l'autre. Le docteur l'empêcha de retirer sa main.

Clara : Je sais toujours, tu te souviens ?

Le docteur eut le même sourire triste qu'au musée, et laissa couler ses larmes silencieusement. Elle se pencha à son oreille et lui demanda comment faire pour éviter les effets du redcon.

Doc : À moi maintenant de te donner mes instructions. Ne me suis pas. Ne viens pas me chercher, n'essaie pas de me retrouver. Tu t'impliquerais dans des choses qui ne te concernent pas et qui sont beaucoup trop dangereuses pour toi.

Clara : Oh, ne me traite pas comme une débutante !

Doc : Je suis sérieux. Ce n'est pas un ordre que je te donne, je sais que ça ne marche pas sur toi. Je te demande une faveur. Je t'en supplie, fait ça pour moi. Ta vie vaut beaucoup plus pour moi que celle de n'importe qui dans la création… alors s'il te plaît, rends moi ce service… Permet moi de partir tranquille, en sachant que tu es saine et sauve et que je n'aurais pas à m'inquiéter pour toi.

Clara : Ne t'en fais pas, ce n'est pas la première fois que je reviens à la vie normale.

Clara était de dos et ne pouvait donc pas le voir, mais Ashildr lancé des regards noirs au docteur. Ce serait encore plus dangereux pour l'univers si Clara restait sur Terre et ne s'en mêlait pas.

Doc : Ce n'est pas une promesse…

Sachant qu'elle allait l'oublier, elle promit.

Ashildr : Il est temps docteur. Clara, éloigne-toi.

Doc (à Clara): Rêve vérifie Clara, chèques de rêve.

Elle montra qu'elle avait compris. Le docteur soupira et finit d'essuyer ses larmes. Il souffla un grand coup pour évacuer la pression. Une nouvelle ère de sa vie commençait… Sans Clara. Ou peut-être était la fin de sa vie justement. Il aurait presque espéré. Le bracelet commença à briller et à chauffer, et le docteur disparu dans un éclair éblouissant, forçant tout le monde à détourner le regard. Puis le bracelet tomba, inerte. Clara le ramassa, hésitante. Mais Ashildr ne lui dit rien.

Ashildr : J'ai le disque de confession, le reste n'a pas d'importance, ce n'est qu'une babiole maintenant.

Elle fouilla dans sa poche et sortit les deux comprimés de Redcon.

Clara : Attend un peu… Ce n'est pas dangereux pour lui de prendre deux doses d'affiler ?

Ashildr : Je ne sais pas du tout. Je n'ai jamais essayé. Il aurait peut-être plus de mal à émerger, je ne pense pas que ce soit dangereux.

Elle leur tendit, un chacun.

Rigsy : Euh… Je peux avoir de l'eau pour l'avaler avec ?

Ashildr leva les yeux au ciel et soupira, mais partit tout de même chercher de quoi les faire boire, après avoir reprit les comprimés. Rigsy profita de son absence pour s'approcher.

Rigsy : Alors, tu vas chercher à le retrouver ? Et comment on fait pour pas oublier ? Il voulait dire quoi en partant ? Dream checks ?

Clara : Retiens : meurtre, sotch, bracelet, corbeaux, cartes, chambre de stase, clefs. Et essaie de retenir le maximum de détails visuels que tu as d'ici.

Rigsy : Mais si on va les oublier ?

Clara : Rien n'est jamais oublié. Jamais complètement.

Elle se tut, alors qu'Ashildr revenait.

Ashildr : Allez, tenez. Et je vous en pris, ne chercher pas à me tromper. Je le sais quand les gens me mentent.

Clara : On n'est pas stupide merci ! On n'en avait pas l'intention. Ça ne sert à rien de se battre contre ce qu'on ne peut pas changer.

Ils avalèrent leur drogue et rendirent les verres à Ashildr.

Clara : Allez vient rigsy, on y va…

En passant devant Ashidr, elle s'arrêta.

Clara : C'est vraiment dommage, je t'aimais bien pourtant.

Ils se firent escorter dans le vrai monde par les sbires d'Ashildr. Une fois qu'ils furent assez éloignés, rigsy rompit le silence.

Rigsy : Clara, je suis désolé.

Clara : Chut. Viens, on a du boulot à préparer avant d'oublier.

Elle partie en direction du TARDIS.


	2. Chapter 2

Clara

Clara tenta de se réveiller. Mais elle avait l'impression qu'un poids énorme pesait sur sa tête. Sans ouvrir les yeux, elle toucha son crâne pour voir si elle n'avait pas un casque dessus, tellement la sensation était gênante. Son esprit était plus ou moins réveillé mais pas son corps. Elle ouvrit finalement un œil, puis le deuxième. Elle du s'aider de ses deux bras et au prix d'un gros effort s'assit sur son lit. Elle regarda autour d'elle, oubliant qu'elle dormait seule dans ce lit depuis longtemps déjà. Elle se laissa retomber comme une masse. Mais ses yeux avaient capté quelque chose en faisant le tour de la pièce. Elle grogna et rouvrit les yeux. Elle était plus qu'en retard. Elle attrapa le téléphone sur sa table de chevet et appela son boulot pour prévenir qu'elle ne viendrait pas aujourd'hui.

Steve : En fait vous avez démissionnez.

Clara : Quoi ?!

Steve : Oui, vous êtes passez hier, vous avez donné votre lettre de démission.

Clara : Oh, c'est ça alors, je devais être bourrée.

Steve : Vous tenez drôlement bien l'alcool alors. Vous aviez l'air parfaitement clean. Plus qu'aujourd'hui en tout cas.

Clara : Merci Steve …

Steve : C'est toujours un plaisir Mlle Oswald.

Clara : C'était quand ça ?

Steve : Mmh, je ne sais pas, il devait être entre 16 et 17h.

Clara : Mmh…

 _Drôle d'heure pour être déjà bourré_ pensa-t-elle.

Clara : En considérant que j'étais bourré, est-ce qu'on peut envisager que ce n'était pas une décision claire, et que je peux revenir ?

Steve : Je suis désolé, vous êtes même allez voir le directeur, vous lui avez dit que vous alliez être très occupée les prochains mois et que vous ne vouliez pas leur faire perdre leur temps.

Clara : J'ai dis ça au directeur moi ?!

Steve : En partie. Ensuite il m'a demandé de sortir et vous êtes restés avec lui pendant un bon quart d'heure.

Clara : Ah, alors peut-être qu'il avait réussi à me faire changer d'avis ?

Steve : Non, il m'a demandé de notifier votre démission et vous a souhaitez bonne chance.

Clara soupira. Sans boulot, elle ne pourrait plus continuer à vivre ici.

Clara : Bon. Apparemment c'est définitif alors…

Steve : On dirait bien. Désolé. Vous allez me manquer.

Clara : On va s'arrêter là …

Elle raccrocha. Journée bizarre. Elle devait trouver ce qu'il s'était passé la veille et comprendre pourquoi elle avait fait une chose aussi stupide que de démissionner. Et surtout, est-ce qu'elle avait fait d'autre. Elle se leva douloureusement et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Elle savait encore au moins où elle était. Elle enleva soigneusement ses vêtements et prit sa douche, essayant de se réveiller. Puis se fit un café. Son esprit n'était pas encore très clair et elle ne pensait à rien. Elle s'habilla et s'assit en tailleur sur son lit. Elle devait réfléchir. Elle prit son téléphone et appela sa meilleure amie.

Clara : Hey, Jess ! Comment va ? Ça fait longtemps !

Jess : Ouais, un bye ! Ah chaque fois que j'essaie de t'appeler ça me dit que t'es dans l'espace !

Clara sourit. Et elle fut intérieurement soulager qu'elle ne l'ait pas appelé hier elle aussi.

Clara : Ouais. Bah qu'est-ce que tu dirais qu'on se voit aujourd'hui ?

Jess : Quoi, tu bosses pas ?

Clara : Non, j'ai démissionné.

Jess : Quoi ?!

Clara : Heu, j'en sais rien moi-même, c'est le flou total. Tu passes ?

Jess : Quand ?

Clara : Dès que tu peux.

Jess : Ok j'arrive.

Clara : Tu gères, merci !

Jess : Pas de soucis, je n'ai que ça à faire. À toute.

Elle raccrocha. Elle refit du café. Elle savait que Jess en buvait aussi. Le temps que son amie arrive, elle sortie s'aérer sur le balcon. Elle était en short et débardeur mais n'avait pas froid. Elle n'avait même pas pensé à regarder la date et le jour d'aujourd'hui. Elle rentra prendre son téléphone posait sur la table de cuisine et vérifia la date. Elle ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'elle faisait, ni pourquoi. Elle pouvait bien regarder la date, tant qu'elle ne se souvenait pas des jours d'avant ça ne lui servait à rien. En fait, elle devait surement avoir oublié que la veille, mais les autres jours étaient flous dans sa tête. Elle n'arrivait pas à les dater. Elle ne savait pas par où commencer. Elle sentait qu'il y avait quelque chose de plus qu'un black-out de gueule de bois, mais tant qu'elle n'avait pas plus de preuves tangibles elle ne pouvait pas demander de l'aide au docteur. Elle ne savait même pas où il était. Il devait probablement être parti pour quelques aventures dans l'espace, comme elle savait qu'il faisait quand elle avait ses cours. Elle sourit. Son docteur. Elle savait qu'il ne l'attendait pas, qu'il en était incapable. De toute façon, elle était juste une compagne de voyage parmi d'autre qu'il avait eu toute sa vie. Elle avait fini par se faire à l'idée.

Elle fut tirée de ses pensées par la sonnerie. Elle sursauta. Elle ouvrit et attendit sur le pas de la porte.

Clara : J'ai failli faire un arrêt cardiaque !

Jess : Quoi, tu ne m'as pas vu arriver ? J'étais en bas, je t'ai vu sur le balcon, tu ne m'as pas vu toi ?

Clara : Non, je ne t'ai pas vu !

Jess : J'ai reçu une de tes larmes pourtant.

Clara : Une quoi ?!

Jess : Une larme, regarde !

Elle montra sa manche sur laquelle on voyait une goutte.

Clara : Arrête de dire n'importe quoi, y a des voisins, ça doit venir de quelqu'un qui arrosait.

Jess : Je suis sûre que c'était toi.

Clara : Et comment tu peux en être sûre ?

Jess : Parce-que tu pleures.

Clara : Je ne … Pleure pas… Pourquoi je pleure ?

Jess : Je n'en sais rien, à toi de me dire, dit-elle en la prenant dans ses bras.

Clara : Je suis portant bien, je souriais.

Elle se libéra et alla leur servir le café. Elles prirent leurs tasses et se posèrent en tailleur sur le lit.

Jess : Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe. Pourquoi tu m'as appelé ?

Clara prit une grande respiration.

Clara : Ok. Est-ce que j'ai déjà fait un black-out après avoir bu ?

Jess : Quoi ?

Elle éclata de rire.

Jess : Alors c'est donc ça, tu as besoin de ta super détective pour refaire ta soirée ?

Clara : Pas que la soirée… La journée entière… Je crois.

Jess : Comment ça, tu crois ?

Clara : Je ne sais pas, je me souviens des choses mais je n'arrive pas à les dater. Je ne sais pas si elles datent d'avant-hier ou d'il y a un mois…

Jess : Ou d'hier.

Clara : Non. Ça je suis sûre que non.

Jess : Mon dieu, je ne pense pas que ce soit de l'alcool à ce niveau là…

Clara : Oh, allez, je ne me drogue pas, tu serais la première à la savoir ! J'ai une meilleure vie que ça.

Jess : Ce n'est pas l'impression que tu donnes ce matin !

Clara soupira méchamment.

Clara : Bon, est-ce que tu vas m'aider ?

Jess : Tu me connais, évidemment que je vais t'aider.

Clara : Ouais. En plus tu n'as que ça à faire, dit-elle moqueuse.

Jess fit semblant d'être outragée. Clara rigola et prit son oreiller derrière elle pour lui balancer. Elles rigolèrent. Clara eut un flash. Elle se revoyait avec le docteur, en train de pleurer son premier rencard avec Dany. Ses yeux s'embuèrent. Jess sourit tendrement.

Jess : Tu sais ce que je crois ? Je crois que tu as encore du mal à faire ton deuil. Et c'est normal. Et je crois qu'hier tu t'es bourré la gueule pour oublier ce qu'il s'est passé.

Clara (pleurant) : Oh, c'est ridicule, je suis passée à autre chose avec Dany, ça fait trop longtemps.

Le téléphone sonna. Elle décrocha.

Clara : Allo ? Ah, salut ! Quoi de neuf ? Comment tu as eu mon numéro ? Ah oui c'est vrai, je te l'ai donné la dernière fois, je ne me souvenais plus que je t'avais donné les deux. Alors, que me vaut cet appel ? Quoi ? Tu dis juste n'importe quoi. Écoute, le docteur est mon meilleur ami, si il était en ville il me l'aurait dit, il serait venu me chercher. Et s'il y avait des activités bizarres en ville, je le saurais. Quoi, et tu crois vraiment que j'ai l'exclusivité ? On parle du docteur la, il fait ce qu'il veut. (Elle soupira). Bon, ok. J'avoue, c'est un peu bizarre. Mais même, qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on y fasse ? Ok, si ça peut te rassurer… Est-ce qu'il t a dit au moins où il était ? Parce-que je ne suis pas magicienne, je ne peux pas le repérer comme ça… Oui. Envoie-moi l'adresse quand tu l'as. Attends, quoi ?! Je le savais ! Hum. Pardon. J'ai un black-out total d'hier, mais je ne pouvais rien faire tant que je ne savais pas si j'étais juste bourrée ou s'il s'était passé quelque chose. J'en n'ai pas la moindre idée. Et ça me va en fait.

Elle raccrocha et sourit. Quoi qu'il pu se passait ici, c'était un moyen de revoir le docteur. Le seul moyen même. C'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison qu'elle se mettait dans des situations périlleuses. Ce n'était pas pour l'aventure, ou l'adrénaline – bien qu'avec le temps elle avait fini par aimer ça –. C'était pour revoir le docteur.

Elle releva la tête et regarda son amie avec un grand sourire.

Clara : Toujours partante pour m'aider à refaire ma journée ?

Rigsy

Rigsy entendit dans son sommeil les pleurs de sa fille et sa copine râler. Il essaya d'ouvrir les yeux. Il se sentait vraiment mal. Quand elle vit qu'il émergeait enfin, Jen l'engueula.

Jen : Ça fait trois jours de suite que tu loupes le boulot, tu vas finir par perdre ton job si ça continue comme ça, et on ne peut pas se le permettre avec Lucie sur les bras !

Rigsy : De quoi tu me parles ? Manquer le boulot ?

Jen : Eh bah oui, je suppose que dans l'état où tu es tu vas pas y aller encore aujourd'hui, de toute façon la journée est déjà bien avancée !

Rigsy : Attends, attends, arrête de crier et reprends depuis le début. Racontes moi ce qu'il se passe s'il te plait.

Jen : C'est à toi de me le dire. Comment ça s'est passé hier ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont dit ? Au moins tu n'as plus ce tatouage vivant.

Rigsy : Hein ? Tatouage vivant ?

Jen : Oh, je suppose que tu as encore oublié alors.

Rigsy : Heu… On dirait bien. Dis-moi.

Jen : Avant-hier tu as reçu un appel, tu es parti avant l'aube et rentré tard dans la nuit. Tu avais un tatouage, c'était un compte à rebours. On était très inquiète toutes les deux. Tu as appelé le docteur et Clara et tu es parti avec eux. Tu as du retrouver ceux qui t'ont fait ça vu que tu n'as plus le tatouage et que tu ne te souviens encore de rien.

Rigsy s'occupa de sa fille en réfléchissant à la situation. Il devait appeler Clara, où le TARDIS. Quelqu'un décrocha.

Rigsy : Vous n'êtes pas le docteur vous !

Jérôme : Non. Qui est le docteur ?

Rigsy : Le propriétaire de ce que vous avez volé !

Jérôme : oh, oh, on se calme ! J'ai rien volé du tout ok, j'ai juste entendu le téléphone sonnait, j'ai décroché c'est tout.

Rigsy : Vous êtes à l'intérieur ou à l'extérieur ?

Jérôme : A l'extérieur pourquoi ?

Rigsy : Parce-que vous n'auriez jamais pu rentrer.

Jérôme : Bah de toute façon je vois difficilement comment un téléphone pourrait rentrer la dedans.

Rigsy sourit.

Rigsy : Bon, est-ce que vous pouvez me passer le docteur, j'ai besoin de lui parler ?

Jérôme : Le docteur qui ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a à faire avec la boîte ?

Rigsy : Vous ne le connaissez vraiment pas alors ?

Jérôme : Non. Enfin peut-être si vous me dites qui il est je le connaîtrais.

Rigsy : Non, croyez-moi, on le sait quand on le connait. Écoutez, rester dans le coin d'accord, je vais essayer de voir ce qu'il se passe.

Il raccrocha et appela Clara.

Rigsy : Clara ? Salut, c'est Rigsy. Tu me l'as donné en même temps que celui du TARDIS la dernière fois. Bah, en fait je voulais savoir ce qu'il se passait, j'ai appelé le TARDIS mais je ne crois pas que le docteur était dedans. Mais il est ici, à Londres en tout cas. Enfin je suppose, en tout cas les gens parlaient anglais. Ouais, mais c'est pas le docteur qui a décroché, il se passe un truc bizarre, c'est un autre mec. Ouais mais il ne le connaissait pas et il était à l'intérieur. Bah je sais pas, on peut aller jeter un œil ? Peut-être qu'il a des ennuis ? Ah non, il ne m'a pas donné l'adresse, je n'ai pas pensé à lui demander. Si tu veux je le rappelle et je t'envoie un texto quand j'ai l'adresse. Merci… Je comptais vous appelez de toute façon. Je ne sais pas, c'est bizarre. J'ai oublié totalement les deux derniers jours… A ton avis qu'est-ce qu'il a bien pu se passer ?

Il raccrocha.

Jen : Alors ?

Rigsy : Clara non plus n'a pas de souvenirs d'hier, t'avais raison, on devait être ensemble.

Jen : Du coup tu vas y retourner ?

Rigsy : Je n'ai pas le choix. Je dois savoir ce qu'il s'est passé.

Jen : Pourquoi ? Est-ce que tu ne peux pas juste vivre avec ça ?

Rigsy : Je leur dois la vie. S'ils ont des ennuis je ne peux pas rester là sans rien faire.

Clara

Clara reçu un texto de rigsy. Il n'avait pas réussi à avoir Jérôme. Elle lui envoya son adresse et lui demanda de les rejoindre.

Jess : Bon, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe alors ? Et c'est qui ton meilleur ami que je ne connais pas ?

Clara : Attend.

Elle composa le numéro de portable du docteur. Pas de réponse. Elle laissa un message.

Clara : Hey, docteur disco ! C'est moi. Est-ce que vous vous seriez mis dans les ennuis – pourquoi je demande – et fait voler le TARDIS ? Rappelez-moi !

Elle raccrocha. Il y avait définitivement quelque chose qui clochait. Elle alla se resservir du café.

Jess : Je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour être en débardeur, je me gèle moi !

Clara : J'ai mon gilet d'hier dans la salle de bain, tu peux le prendre si tu veux.

Elle s'exécuta. Le gilet était en boule et quelque chose en tomba.

Jess : C'est quoi ça ?

Clara lui prit des mains et l'observa.

Clara : J'en sais rien. Un bout d'hier ? Un indice ?

C'était le bracelet de téléportation. Elle regarda de plus près. Des symboles qu'elle avait déjà vus auparavant. Gallifrey. Elle commença à s'inquiéter.

Clara : Définitivement les deux…, murmura-t-elle penseuse.

Jess : Bon, tu vas me dire de quoi il s'agit ?

Clara : Je ne suis pas sure de savoir moi-même. Mais je sais qui pourra nous aider. En fait j'ai même toute une liste de personnes qui pourraient nous aider.

Jess : Allons les voir alors !

Clara : J'attends rigsy.

Jess : On.

Clara : Tu es sure que tu veux d'engager la dedans ?

Jess : Tu m'as demandé de t'aider à découvrir ce qu'il s'était passé, c'est ce que je vais faire.

Clara : C'est très dangereux.

Elle hésita.

Clara : Quand… quand je dis que je suis dans l'espace, ce n'est pas une blague. C'est ce que tout le monde croit mais c'est la vérité.

Jess : Ok, j'ai découvert ce qu'il s'est passé : t'as la gueule de bois.

Clara : Écoutes, on a pas tellement de temps, mais regarde.

Elle alla chercher un classeur. Elle avait fait tout un dossier sur les cas et les endroits où ils étaient allés, les mystères qu'ils avaient résolus. Jess regarda ça attentivement, surprise. Mais Clara était sa meilleure amie, et elle était prête à la croire, même si ça paraissait fou.

Jess : Ok. Admettons. Et c'est le docteur qui t'emmènes alors ?

Clara : Exactement. Sans lui…

Jess lui caressa l'épaule.

Jess : Bon, et ce bracelet alors, t'as l'air de savoir ce que c'est ?

Clara : Pas vraiment… Je sais juste que ça vient de son peuple.

Jess : De son peuple ?

Clara la regarda d'un air entendu. Jess déglutit.

Jess : Ok, donc ?

Clara : Je n'en sais pas plus. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi j'ai ça. Peut-être que c'est à cause de moi qu'il a des ennuis…

Mais elle eut un flash d'elle se penchant pour ramasser le bracelet.

Jess : Tu te souviens de quoi ?

Clara : Rien. Je me suis juste vu en train de le ramasser.

Elle fut interrompue par la sonnerie.


	3. Chapter 3

Doctor

 _Clara._ Ce fut sa première pensée quand il se reprit conscience. Il ne savait pas où il était, ni ce qu'il s'était passé, mais il avait peur pour Clara. Il ouvrit les yeux. Il était allongé par terre sur le ventre.

Doc : Clara…

Quelque chose attira son regard. Quelqu'un d'autre était avec lui. Il s'approcha d'elle en rampant.

Doc : Clara ?

Il la secoua. Elle reprit connaissance et leva les yeux vers lui.

Doc : Tu n'es pas Clara …

\- Non, je suis… Oh, bon sang, je ne me souviens plus.

Doc : C'est normal, c'est l'effet du transmat. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Le quoi ? Le transmat ? C'est quoi ça ? Où je suis ?

Doc : Je ne sais pas non plus. Je viens de me réveiller aussi.

\- Et vous, vous êtes qui ?

Doc : Toi d'abord. Je sais que tu fais partie des cerveaux en pudding mais tu devrais quand même te rappeler ton nom.

\- Je crois que … Rose, je crois.

Doc : Tu es laquelle ?

Rose : Comment ça laquelle, je suis Rose, c'est tout. Qui êtes-vous ?

Doc : Quel dommage, tu es inutile alors ! J'ai besoin du méchant loup. Ou du Moment à la limite pour sortir d'ici.

Rose : De quoi est-ce que vous parlez ? Et vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question, qui êtes-vous ?

Doc : Oh, à ton avis ?! Il se passe des choses inexpliquées, tu es téléportée de je ne sais pas où, à ton avis qui je suis ? J'ai changé mais t'es quand même capable de te rappeler de moi !

Rose : Mais je ne sais pas de quoi vous voulez parler !

Il fronça les sourcils.

Rose : Vous êtes encore plus flippant quand vous faites ça.

Doc : Tu ne sais vraiment pas qui je suis et ce qu'il se passe ?

Rose : Je viens de vous le dire !

Doc : Quelle est la dernière chose dont tu te souviennes ?

Elle réfléchit un moment.

Rose : Et bien, j'étais au magasin, j'étais dans l'ascenseur.

Le docteur leva les yeux au ciel et cria.

Doc : Non mais sérieusement ?! Elle me connait pas encore, vous croyiez vraiment que je vais me laisser piéger ! Je vous signale que sans elle vous seriez tous morts plusieurs fois ! Mais moi je m'en fous, ce ne sera pas suffisant !

Rose : À qui vous parlez ?

Doc : À ceux qui nous on enfermé ici.

Rose : Vous avez l'air de savoir ce qu'il se passe.

Doc : C'est l'impression que je donne en effet.

Il soupira. Il aida Rose à se lever.

Doc : Bon, quitte à être coincé ici, allons explorer les environs. On apprendra peut-être quelque chose.

La cellule disposait de tout le confort nécessaire. Ils avaient la machine qui distribuée la nourriture et les boissons. Ils avaient une salle de bain avec toilette et douche. La cellule était en fait un vrai appartement. Ils avaient plusieurs pièces. Dans le salon se trouvait un canapé rouge, une table basse, une table normale. Il y avait même une bibliothèque et des jeux de cartes pour les distraire. Puis il y avait une petite chambre dans laquelle se trouvait un lit une place et un petit bureau. Il y avait même une lampe. La seule différence avec un appartement classique est qu'il n'y avait pas d'ouvertures. Aucune porte ni fenêtre. La lumière était artificielle.

Rose : Euh… Comment est-ce qu'on respire ? Est-ce qu'on ne va pas finir asphyxié ?

Doc : Moi non, toi oui, peut-être. Mais je ne pense pas. Ce n'est pas le but.

Un doute le saisi. Et si ce n'était pas la vraie Rose ? Et si c'était seulement un avatar ou un robot qui ressemblait à Rose ? Il garda cependant ses doutes pour lui. Il devait trouver un moyen de se fabriquer un appareil sonique. Il devait la tester et essayer de sortir d'ici. Ou peut-être tout simplement accepter son sort et se laisser mourir. C'était encore la meilleure chose à faire.  
S'ils avaient demandé le journal de confession c'est qu'ils voulaient le faire parler. Or, s'il mourait, il ne pourrait plus rien dire.

Rose : C'est quoi leur but alors ?

Doc : Me faire parler.

Rose : Grâce à moi ?

Doc : Surement puisque tu es là.

Il restait froid avec elle. Il ne voulait pas se laisser piéger par ses sentiments et ses souvenirs.

Rose : Où on est alors ?

Le docteur réfléchit.

Doc : Dans une prison gallyfréenne.

Rose : Une quoi ?

Doc : Une prison gallyfréenne. Construite par mon peuple. Totalement automatisée. Elle ne va nulle part. Il n'y a personne pour surveiller, ce sont juste des blocs comme ça tout du long, avec d'autre appartement comme celui-ci, avec d'autres prisonniers. Elles dérivent dans l'espace sans destinations particulières. Elles sont relâchées par les tribunaux. Ils fonctionnent sur le même principe. Quand quelqu'un est jugé, soit ils l'exécutent, soit, s'il doit être enfermé, ils le mettent là dedans et libère le vaisseau prison.

Rose : Alors ça veut dire que vous avez du avoir un procès dont vous ne vous souvenez pas ?

Le docteur se laissa sourire.

Doc : Ils n'oseraient pas. Ils savent que je gagnerais.

Rose secoua la tête pour se remettre les idées en place.

Rose : Mais s'il n'y a personne, que ce n'est pas surveillé, ça veut dire qu'on peut parler tranquillement et essayer de s'échapper.

Doc : Les pires des créatures de l'univers sont enfermées ici. Ils ne sont pas là mais ils surveillent.  
Rose : Comment ?

Doc : Je ne sais pas, je ne me suis jamais intéressé à la question.

Rose : Alors comment on fait pour sortir d'ici ?

Doc : On ne sort pas. Après tout on est bien ici, on peut bien rester. Il n'y a pas de raisons.

Rose : Et moi alors ?

Doc : Ce n'est pas moi qui t'es emmené ici.

Rose : Alors on fait quoi ?

Doc : Toi tu fais ce que tu veux, ce n'est pas mon problème. Tu as vu, il y a de quoi t'occuper.

Rose : Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça ! C'est à cause de vous que je suis là ! Ce n'est pas juste, vous avez intérêt à me faire sortir d'ici !

 _Plutôt réelle je dois admettre… Mais ne te laisse pas avoir._

Doc : On verra.

Elle soupira.

Rose : Bon, alors, c'est quoi la suite ?

Doc : Prendre des forces pour la nuit.


	4. Chapter 4

Clara, Rigsy et Jess

Clara offrit du café à Rigsy. C'était la dernière tasse. Ils firent les présentations et ne tardèrent pas à partir. Clara restait silencieuse, inquiète de ce qu'elle pourrait découvrir. Les deux autres parlaient mais elle ne les écoutait pas vraiment. Elle comprit que Jess parlait du bracelet à Rigsy.

Rigsy : Jen m'a dit que j'étais avec Clara et le docteur hier.

Clara stoppa et se retourna.

Clara : C'est ce qu'il me semblait. Ça veut dire qu'il s'est passé quelque chose de grave et qu'on nous à fait oublier pour ne pas qu'on s'en mêle.

Rigsy : Clara, ne devient pas comme lui. Ne cherche pas à te venger…

Clara : Je ne veux pas me venger, je veux juste savoir qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé.

Jess : Bon, tu peux au moins nous dire où tu nous emmènes ?

Clara : Certainement pas.

Ils montèrent dans un bus. Quand ils furent descendus il leur fallut encore dix petites minutes. Mais ils arrivèrent enfin devant une grande bâtisse imposante.

Jess : Euh… Clara… Tu crois qu'il est enfermé là dedans ?

Son goût pour l'aventure reprit le dessus. Elle eut un grand sourire, elle était heureuse.

Clara : Ne soit pas stupide voyons !

Elle arriva à hauteur du poste de garde et montra son badge. Le soldat salua.

Clara : Ils sont avec moi. Vous pensez que vous pourriez détourner les yeux un moment ?

Soldat : Bien sûr madame. C'est un honneur. Tout ce que vous voudrez.

Elle sourit et leur fit un clin d'œil.

Ils rentrèrent. Jess et Rigsy n'en revenaient pas.

Jess : Comment t'as pu rentrer ?

Rigsy : C'est le papier psychique ?

Clara : Non, du tout. C'est un vrai passe. Je ne suis pas sûre que vous pourrez aller plus loin que le niveau deux par contre… On verra. Il faut que trouver Kate. Les amis, bienvenus au QG de UNIT. L'ultime endroit où se concentrent ceux qui protègent la Terre des attaques extra-terrestres. Officiellement dirigée par le docteur.

Kate : Plus ou moins ! Je reste quand même la chef ici.

Elle était arrivée derrière eux. Clara se retourna et lui sourit.

Clara : Kate ! On vous cherchait justement.

Kate : Le gardien m'a prévenu que vous étiez là.

Elle regarda les deux autres.

Clara : Oh, pardon. Voici Rigsy. Il a eu grand rôle dans l'affaire des désossés. Et ça c'est Jess. Elle est fiable. Je me porte garante pour elle. Elle est là pour aider, elle n'est pas nuisible.

Kate : Qu'est-ce qui vous amène ?

Clara : On a besoin de votre aide pour repérer le TARDIS. Vous pouvez faire ça ?

Kate : Pas avant que vous ne m'expliquiez ce qu'il se passe.

Rigsy : On n'en sait rien nous même. Tous les deux, on était ensemble hier, avec le docteur. Sauf qu'on a oublié ce qu'il s'est passé, on nous a effacé la mémoire.

Clara : Le docteur est injoignable, on pense qu'il lui est arrivé quelque chose.

Kate : Comme toujours non.

Elle se dirigea vers des appareils et appela les gens qui avaient l'habitude de travailler avec eux.

Clara : Oui, sauf que le TARDIS est ici. Sur Terre, probablement à Londres. Et vous le savez, le docteur n'est rien sans TARDIS.

Kate : Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire que le TARDIS est ici ? Lancé la recherche, dit-elle à quelqu'un.

Rigsy : J'ai essayé d'appeler quand jen m'a dit que j'étais avec eux hier. Quelqu'un a décroché de l'extérieur mais ne connaissait pas le docteur et ne savait pas ce qu'était le TARDIS.

Jess : Et c'est quoi le TARDIS ?

Kate : Un vaisseau spécial. Vous auriez pu lui expliquer quand même.

Clara : J'ai expliqué le reste.

Kate : Vous pensez qu'il se serait fait enlever alors ?

Clara : Oui.

Kate : Trouvez-moi la liste de toutes les attaques aliens susceptibles de faire intervenir le docteur sur les trois derniers jours.

Adriana : Toute de suite madame.

Clara : Je ne pense pas que ce soit nécessaire. Je ne pense pas que ce soit lié à une invasion extra-terrestre. Regardez.

Elle lui montra le bracelet.

Clara : J'ai trouvé ça ce matin. Je me souviens l'avoir ramassé hier.

Kate : Un bracelet de téléportation ?

Clara : Je ne sais pas, mais ça paraît plausible.

Kate : Vous pensez qu'on peut retrouver où il a été emmené ?

Clara : Pas sans le TARDIS. C'est pour ça que j'ai besoin de votre aide. Un monde sans le docteur se serait catastrophique.

Kate : Un univers tout entier même.

Clara : Je ne fais pas le poids toute seule.

Kate : D'accord. Vous pouvez compter sur nous.

Clara : Merci.

Adriana : J'ai quelque chose !

Kate leva le doigt pour la faire taire.

Kate : Juste une chose. Comment vous avez oublié ?

Clara : Je ne sais pas. Je dirais une drogue vu l'effet le lendemain matin. Comme si on avait la gueule de bois.

Osgood : Du redcon ?

Clara et Rigsy eurent un flash de la veille, dans le TARDIS, quand le docteur dit à Rigsy que son cerveau avait été inondé de redcon.

Kate : Vu vos têtes je dirais que oui.

Clara : Est-ce qu'il y a moyen de récupérer nos souvenirs ?

Kate : A terme si vous cherchez oui, des passages peuvent vous revenir. Mais nous on ne peut rien faire. Bon, alors, qu'est-ce que ça donne pour le TARDIS ?

Adriana : D'après les relevés il serait dans une ruelle quelque part dans l'est de Londres.

Kate : Alors allons-y, il n'y a pas de temps à perdre !

Adriana : Est-ce que je peux venir ? S'il vous plait ?

Clara sourit.

Kate : Prenez une arme. On prend une Jeep.

Adriana sourit.

Adriana : Merci madame !

Kate appela trois autres agents pour sa sécurité.

Kate : Osgood, je te laisse les commandes. Appelle-moi s'il y a un problème.

Clara : Où est Bonnie ?

Osgood : Là où tout a commencé. Elle veille au grain. Elle avait trop froid ici.

Clara sourit. Elle repensait à quand elle avait été enfermée. Le docteur qui disait que 5 minutes lui avaient paru une heure d'enfer. Son sourire devint triste et son regard se voila.

Rigsy : Ça va allait Clara, on va le retrouver.

Clara : J'ai peur que ce ne soit plus le docteur quand on va le retrouver… Je ne sais pas s'il sera capable de rester le docteur…

Elle leva les yeux vers Kate.

Kate : C'est pour ça qu'il faut aller le plus vite possible pour le retrouver. Allez, venez, ne perdons pas de temps.

Ils traversèrent Londres jusqu'au TARDIS.

Rigsy : On a besoin de retrouver celui qui a décroché.

Clara : Vu l'endroit je ne suis pas sûre qu'il pourra nous aider. Tu es sûr qu'il était à l'extérieur ?

rigsy : C'est ce qu'il m'a dit, et j'entendais les voitures.

Kate : Est-ce que cet endroit vous est familier ?

Clara : Non…

Elle sortie ses clefs et ouvrit la porte. Kate dit aux deux soldats de rester dehors et de surveiller. Ils rentrèrent, Rigsy, Kate et Adriana. Elle était émerveillée. Mais avant de faire rentrer Jess, elle voulait lui expliquer.

Clara : Euh… C'est un peu compliqué mais. Tu sais, c'est un truc d'alien. Tu vas avoir un choc en rentrant. Mais c'est énorme. Littéralement.

Elle la laissa rentrer, puis referma la porte derrière elle. Elle sourit quand elle vit la réaction des deux jeunes filles.

Jess : Je comprends que tu ne restes jamais longtemps chez toi.

Clara : C'est chez moi ici aussi. Surtout ici en fait.

Kate : Attention quand même. La réadaptation a été difficile pour certains…

Clara : Je n'ai pas abandonné ma vie humaine pour autant, vous le savez.

Rigsy : Jusqu'à hier…

Clara : Exact. Alors qu'est-ce qui a pu se passer d'aussi grave pour que je laisse tout tomber…

Kate : Tu as une idée de comment le savoir ?

Clara : Non. Mais à plusieurs on est plus fort.


	5. Le docteur ou l

Docteur et Rose, prison à la dérive

Le docteur était parti s'allonger sur le lit. Il fit semblant de dormir jusqu'à ce que Rose ne le surveille plus, en asseyant de ne pas perdre l'image qu'il avait en tête. Puis il sorti son carnet et son crayon et se mit à dessina. Il dessina le bracelet, en essayant de ne pas se tromper dans les motifs. Le plan était trop élaboré pour être celui du maitre. Tout ceci semblait être trop. En même temps, il ne voyait pas pourquoi le haut conseil aurait voulu voir partir le docteur, puisqu'ils cherchaient justement à lui échapper, à lui. Alors que le pousser à refaire surface aurait un bon moyen pour missy de semer le chaos et la destruction sur les seigneurs du temps. Après tout, elle ne les aimait pas non plus. Mais il y avait Rose. Peut-être le haut conseil voulait des informations sur lui, mais ne savait pas que ça allait le faire surgir, car ils ignoraient que lui et le docteur était les mêmes. C'était d'ailleurs pour cette raison que le docteur en savait autant sur lui. Mais il n'était pas pour autant tout à fait lui à l'heure actuelle. Le docteur était encore très présent, puisque c'est le docteur qui contrôlait le fait de se laisser mourir ici. Dès qu'il pourrait y faire quelque chose, il remédierait à la question. Mais il avait besoin du docteur vivant pour survivre. Le docteur, lui, ne voulait pas se venger des seigneurs du temps qui l'avaient enfermé ici, il voulait se venger de Missy, qui avait laissé l'autre prendre le dessus en lui faisant rencontrer Clara. Car elle avait raison, ils étaient beaucoup trop identique et à la fois complémentaire. De plus, il avait vécu avec elle toute sa vie. Il était évident qu'il allait s'attacher à elle, et c'est ce qu'elle voulait. S'il sortait vivant d'ici, il se vengerait donc sur Missy, pas sur les seigneurs du temps. Il connaissait l'autre et ils avaient raison de s'inquiéter, comme le disait la légende.

Le problème était que lui aussi c'était attaché à Clara. Et c'était ce fait là qui allait déclencher la catastrophe. Car lui assumait pleinement son existence quand il prenait le dessus. Il allait donc correspondre à la légende, et détruire la moitié de l'univers, voire l'univers entier, se tenir sur les ruines de Gallifrey pour se venger et essayer de réparer son cœur brisait.

 _Je sais que tu ne veux pas que je nous sacrifie, mais tu n'es pas la solution non plus. J'en resterais là tant que tu décideras d'assumer la légende._

Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse alors ? J'en ai ENVIE. Je suis mauvais, et je me vengerais.

 _C'est moi qui les ai fait repartir quand ils voulaient revenir._

Oui, mais tu les as aussi sauvés.

 _Je sais que la seule chose qu'on a en commun c'est Clara. Et c'est grâce à elle._

Qu'on est là. Fini ta pensée. Ils auraient du rester mort, on serait avec elle pour toujours.

 _Je ne l'aurais pas laissé me suivre pour toujours. Et s'ils étaient morts tu n'aurais aucune raison d'être, alors tu n'aurais pas pu l'empêcher._

C'est moi qui aie le contrôle maintenant, alors on fera ce que je dis.

 _Je ne te laisserais pas faire. Et tu sais qu'elle ne voudra plus de toi après si tu fais ça._

L'autre avait le contrôle du mental, mais le docteur avait le contrôle physique du corps. Il commença à ordonner à toutes ses cellules de mourir. Ça pouvait prendre plusieurs mois, mais au moins ça éviterait à l'univers d'être détruit.

Stop ! Arrête, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!

 _Je te montre que j'ai autant de contrôle que toi._

Bon, qu'est-ce que tu proposes ?

 _On essaie de sortir de là, on retrouve Clara. Je suis obligé de te le concéder vu que tu es aux commandes mentales. Mais si tu la retrouve et qu'on est avec elle, tu n'auras pas besoin d'accomplir la légende._

Ou alors on appelle les autres et on leur dit qu'ils ne doivent pas sauver Gallifrey.

Le docteur parut réfléchir.

 _Je redeviendrais comme avant… Ça pourrait être dangereux._

Pas plus que de me laisser sortir.

Le docteur ne dit plus rien. Il reprit conscience de son environnement. Il avait encore le contrôle du corps et commençait à reprendre le contrôle du mental. Il ne parla plus et regarda son dessin. Il avait une face mais il lui manquait l'autre pour comprendre de quoi il s'agissait. Il se leva et alla voir Rose. Après avoir essayé par tous les moyens de chercher comment sortir, elle s'était allongée sur le canapé en pleurant.

Doc : Bon, arrête de t'apitoyer sur ton sort, ça ne nous fera pas sortir !

Rose : Ce n'est pas à moi de trouver une solution.

Doc : On va collaborer. On ne risque pas de trouver demain, alors en attendant il va falloir faire avec.

Rose : À quoi vous pensez ?

Doc : Déjà, on va manger. T'as faim ?

Rose consulta son estomac.

Rose : Peut-être bien oui.

Doc : Bon, bah voilà.

Rose : Et après ? Une partie de carte ?

Doc : Non. Tu as ton téléphone ?

Rose le lui tendit. Il le regarda à peine et lui rendit. Il était resté à peu près une heure. Il ferma les yeux et essaya de sentir quand est-ce qu'il ferait nuit. Le portable de Rose indiquait une certaine heure mais elle n'avait pas était enlevé à la même heure que lui. Il ne pouvait pas compter là-dessus. En plus, il doutait qu'ils aient pensés à mettre des prises pour Rose.

On est dans l'espace, il y a des étoiles partout, pas besoin d'attendre ce soir.

 _Ne soit pas stupide, et aide-moi plutôt. Si on s'y met à deux on pourra se repérer plus facilement. Il faut trouver un moyen de mesurer le temps sans qu'ils le sachent, je ne suis pas sur que ce soit autorisé._

Tu es devenu trop humain.

Mais il se concentra quand même avec le docteur pour essayer de déterminer l'heure et l'endroit où ils étaient. Sur Terre, il devait être entre 16 et 17 heures. Ils étaient presque à la moitié de l'univers. Ils avaient dépassés de plusieurs milliers d'années-lumière la cascade de méduse mais se dirigeait vers elle, et ils n'avaient pas voyagé dans le temps. Ce qui signifiait que les événements se produisaient simultanément pour lui et Clara.

Il rouvrit les yeux. Ça n'avait pas prit plus de 30 secondes.

Doc : Bon, vient voir là toi, que je te montre comment ça fonctionne.

Il lui apprit le fonctionnement de la machine pour se servir à manger et ils se posèrent sur la grande table. Le docteur prit un thé et Rose un café, ainsi que des biscuits sucrés.

Rose : Hum… Il est plutôt bon le café. Ou est-ce que c'est qu'une illusion ?

Le docteur sourit.

Doc : Non, je pense que tout est construit ici pour ne pas qu'on s'en fasse justement.

Rose : Et vous, le thé ?

Doc : Il ne vaut pas celui de ta mère.

Ils avaient tous les deux plus ou moins le contrôle de tout en même temps. Ils voulaient tous les deux sortir de là. Pas pour les mêmes raisons, mais ils devaient travailler ensemble. Et pour cela, le docteur allait suivre le plan de l'autre.


	6. Chapter 6

Kate : Comment tu vas faire, tu sais piloter le TARDIS ? Même si on doit rassembler des gens, tu en auras besoin.

Clara : Non, il y a toujours pleins de moyens d'arriver à quelque chose.

Elle prit le téléphone du TARDIS est appela Vastra.

Clara : Salut jenny, c'est moi, c'est Clara. Tu peux me passer Vastra s'il te plait ?

Jenny : Elle n'est pas là, elle est en affaire pourquoi ?

Clara : Écoutes, le docteur a des ennuis, a priori encore plus que d'habitude. J'aurais besoin que tu rassembles le plus de monde possible. Tous ceux qui l'ont connu, qui ont voyagé avec lui. En particulier ceux qui connaissent les légendes gallifréennes. Peu importe l'époque. Inclus Kate Stewart dans les invitations.

Kate : Et le capitaine Jack.

Jenny : Oui, on le connait assez celui-là !

Clara : Bon, quand est-ce que tu penses pouvoir avoir tout ça ?

Jenny : C'est madame qui sait faire, il faut que j'attende qu'elle rentre. Et ça fait du monde, il faut qu'on recherche les gens. Il n'est pas tout jeune tu sais.

Clara : Combien de temps ?!

Jenny : Je dirais demain dans la journée.

Clara : Faite au plus vite. Travaillez cette nuit au besoin.

Jenny : Je vais commencer les recherches le temps que madame rentre.

Clara : Fait donc. J'attends les invitations.

Elle raccrocha.

Kate : Tu as été un peu brusque non ?

Clara : On n'a pas de temps à perdre. Je ne veux pas perdre le docteur. Ou si je dois le perdre, autant que l'autre meurt avec lui.

Rigsy : L'autre ? Bon, on fait quoi en attendant ?

Clara : Je pense que River nous sera d'une grande aide, mais en attendant autant essayer d'en savoir plus sur le bracelet et chercher ce qu'il s'est passé hier.

Kate : Comment tu veux t'y prendre ?

Clara : Avec les données du TARDIS.

Kate : Même si tu retrouves la trace des activités, tu es sure de savoir quoi en faire et comment les interpréter ?

Clara : Je ne suis pas sure, mais autant essayer. C'est notre seule chance de se rappeler ce qu'il s'est passé hier.

Elle lança donc l'analyse du bracelet et soupira.

Kate : J'ai peut-être une idée. Le capitaine est un spécialiste du redcon, il devrait pouvoir nous aider.

Clara : Oui, mais il ne sera pas là avant demain du coup.

Kate : On peut toujours l'appeler maintenant.

Adriana : Et ces gens qui m'ont amené à vous ? Cette Sarah-Jane et les autres ?

Kate soupira et secoua la tête.

Kate : Non, il s'est passé quelque chose… Et même Monsieur Smith est en panne, il ne pourrait pas nous aider.

Clara : Monsieur Smith ?!

Kate : C'est comme ça que Sarah l'a appelé. En hommage au docteur.

Rigsy : Alors elle savait ce qui allait lui arriver ?!

Kate sourit.

Kate : Non. Elle a voyagé avec lui quand le docteur travaillait pour nous. Elle et mon père étaient amis.

Clara : Et c'est qui se Monsieur Smith alors ?

Kate : Un ordinateur conscient hyperpuissant.

Le TARDIS grogna. Clara rigola et caressa la console.

Kate : Même si on le voulait se serait impossible à réparer.

Clara : Même pour moi ? J'ai été téléchargée tu te souviens.

Kate : Oui mais heureusement que la Grande Intelligence n'est pas aussi puissante que les Xyloxs.

Rigsy : Les Xyloxs ?

Kate : Oui, c'est leur espèce. Et puis de toute façon ils tirent toutes leurs connaissances de celles du docteur, avec le TARDIS, Monsieur Smith ne nous servirait à rien.

Adriana : A part à comprendre ce qu'il dit. D'après ce que j'ai pu voir cette machine est très compliquée. Monsieur Smith parle comme un humain.

Clara n'y comprenait pas grand-chose. Elle hocha les épaules.

Clara : Bon, peu importe. Le capitaine, comment on le contacte ?

Kate demanda le téléphone de Torchwood a l'un de ses membres, puis appela.

Jack : Jack Harkness.

Kate : Kate Stewart, chef de UNIT. On a besoin de votre aide, est-ce que vous avez un téléporteur en état de marche à disposition ?

Jack : Toujours. Vous croyez que j'allais obéir au docteur, sachant qu'il n'est jamais là ? Pour quel type de mission avez-vous besoin de nous ?

Kate : Nous avons besoin uniquement de vous. Les détails sont ultra confidentiels. Vous pourrez communiquer avec votre équipe, mais c'est de vous dont nous avons besoin. Je vous transmets les coordonnées par SMS.

Jack : Quand avez-vous besoin de moi ?

Kate : Immédiatement.

Clara : Les autres ne doivent pas toucher à l'enveloppe !

Kate : L'enveloppe ?

Clara : Quand elles ne connaissent pas les gens directement, elles mettent ce qu'il faut sur l'enveloppe et le papier directement, pour être sûre.

Kate : Du courrier va arriver pour vous. Votre équipe ne doit pas avoir de contact direct avec la peau, et en aucun cas l'ouvrir.

Jack : Entendu. Je suis en chemin, dès que je reçois les coordonnées.

Kate raccrocha.

Ianto aida Jack à mettre son manteau, puis Jack dit au revoir à son équipe. Il suspectait que le docteur avait des ennuis. C'est pourquoi il leur indiqua qu'il ne savait pas pour combien de temps il serait absent. Il confia donc la direction du site à Gwen. Puis il se téléporta devant le tardis.  
Jack : Ahah, j'en étais sûr !

Il rentra dans le TARDIS et observa la situation.

Jack : Mh. Désolé.

Il salua Kate et serra la main des autres.

Jack : Jack Harkness. Torchwood.

Adriana : Adriana : unit.

Jack : Oui, c'est ce que j'ai pu comprendre, dis – t il avec un clin d'œil.

Kate : Jack ! Votre réputation vous précède.

Il ne pouvait pas le voir mais Clara sourit. Il s'avança vers Jess.

Jess : Raté !, dit-elle en montrant Clara.

Celle-ci secoua la main en guise de salut. Jack fit le tour de la console et vint la lui serrer.

Clara : Laissez-moi deviner : Jack Harkness.

Il rigola.

Clara : Clara Oswald. Anciennement prof de littérature anglaise à Coall Hill, ponctuellement membre de UNIT. Voici Jess et Rigsy.

Jack : ravit de vous rencontrer. Alors, quel est le problème ?

rigsy : Bah justement on sait pas.

Jack les regarda sans comprendre.

Clara : Laisse-moi clarifier les choses. On va se tutoyer ça sera plus simple. Rigsy et moi on a oublié tout ce qu'il s'est passé. Pour moi c'est seulement hier, pour lui c'est deux jours. D'après ce qu'on sait de sa copine, on était ensemble hier. Il nous a appelé à l'aide car il avait des problèmes, je ne sais pas trop exactement. On a du se faire piéger car le docteur a disparu. Vu l'état de zombie dans lequel on était avant un litre de café, Kate pense à du redcon. Et ce n'est pas le genre du docteur, quand il efface la mémoire il le fait avec le vers mémoriel, ou au sonic, pas au redcon, je n'en avais jamais entendu parler.

Kate : Vous possédez du redcon, est-ce que vous avez quelque chose à voir là dedans ?

Jack : Non, mais je crois savoir qui est derrière tout ça.

Clara : On aimerait retrouver la mémoire pour savoir ce qu'il est arrivé au Docteur.

Jack : Là dessus je ne peux rien pour vous. Désolé. J'ai moi-même deux ans de souvenirs manquants. Bon, peut-être pas a cause du redcon, mais si je savais comment récupérer les souvenirs je le ferais.

Vous n'avez pas cherché à vous laisser des signes ?

Clara : J'ai démissionné.

Jack : Vous avez essayé avec le circuit télépathique du TARDIS ? Il doit savoir comment passer au dessus de l'effet du redcon.

Clara : ça c'est une idée. Pourquoi je n'y ai pas pensé plus tôt !

Jack : Tu sais encore comment manipulé le TARDIS, c'est une bonne chose. Ça signifie que le docteur va bien.

Kate : Expliquez-vous ?

Jack : Quand le docteur meurt ou est sur le point de mourir, toutes les connaissances acquises par les compagnons sur son fonctionnement s'efface de leur mémoire. J'imagine que c'est une question de sécurité, pour ne pas qu'il tombe entre de mauvaises mains.

Clara : Bon. On y va, c'est parti.

Elle plongea ses doigts dans le circuit télépathique.

Clara : Montre-nous. Qu'avons-nous oublié ? Qu'est-il arrivé au docteur ?

Sur le scanner, toute la scène s'afficha. Clara pleurait. Jess vint la prendre dans ses bras. Ils la laissèrent pleurer, eux-mêmes sous le coup de l'émotion.

Jack : Bon. Je ne suis pas sûr que ça nous aide beaucoup, même si on sait ce qu'il lui est arrivé, ça ne nous aide pas à le ramener.

Clara : On fait quoi alors maintenant ?

Kate : Et surtout, s'il va bien, pourquoi l'enlever alors ?

Clara : Il y a pleins de raisons pour ça. Si c'était un ennemi, je dirais que ce serait pour l'empêcher d'intervenir.

Kate : Sauf qu'on sait que c'est les seigneurs du temps et missy fait les choses en grand et veut avoir l'attention du docteur.

Clara réfléchi.

Clara : Ils veulent quelque chose de lui, des informations, c'est pour ça qu'il va bien physiquement. Ils ne veulent pas l'empêcher de nuire, ils veulent savoir ce qu'il sait.

Jack : Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

Clara : Le journal de confession. Ils lui ont demandé, et Missy avait peur pour lui. Même elle.

Rigsy : Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils veulent alors ? Des informations sur quoi ?

Clara : Son nom.

Tout le monde la regarda. Jack frissonna. Voyant que personne ne réagissait, elle s'expliqua.

Clara : C'est déjà ce qu'ils voulaient savoir à Trenzalore souvenez-vous.

Ils restèrent silencieux.

Jack : Le truc c'est que… Il est forcément avec quelqu'un. Si on arrive à savoir avec qui il est, ça peut peut-être nous aider à le retrouver.

Clara : Sauf s'il est avec quelqu'un de totalement aléatoire, choisit au hasard.

Jack : Il y a peu de chances.

Kate : Vous pensez à un ancien compagnon ?

Rigsy : Bah, ils n'ont pas tort, pour le faire parler ou le piéger, il faut mettre en danger l'un de ses compagnons. Regardez ce qu'il s'est passé hier.

Kate : C'est un boulot énorme de vérifier tout ça !

Jack : Entre Torchwood et UNIT, on a les moyens pour le faire je pense.

Adriana : Dans ce cas il faut penser à regarder avant et après alors.

Kate : Clara ? C'est à toi de décider.

Elle soupira.

Clara : J'imagine que ça peut être une bonne idée, ok…

Kate ordonna que le TARDIS soit rapatrié à UNIT.

Clara sourit.

Clara : Yes, l'hélico !

Kate supervisa les opérations. Ils commencèrent à décoller.

Clara : Viens voir Jess, quitte à ce que tu te lances dans tout ça, autant que tu profites des avantages !

Pendant le trajet, Jess, Adriana et Clara regardèrent dehors et profitèrent de la vue, mais seule Clara était assez à l'aise pour rester debout sans se tenir. Les autres étaient assises et agrippées aux bords.

Clara sentie la peine du TARDIS et appuya sa tête contre la porte. Elle aussi était inquiète et triste, mais elle réalisait qu'elle ne pouvait pas se mettre à la place du TARDIS. Ça devait être bien pire pour elle. Elle et le docteur étaient connectés. Ils s'étaient choisis l'un et l'autre au départ d'une grande aventure. Elle en vint à se demander qu'est-ce qui poussait le docteur et ses compagnons l'un vers l'autre ? Était-ce le destin ? Était-ce le hasard ? Est-ce que s'il avait rencontré Jess à sa place, les mêmes événements auraient-ils conduits aux échos de Jess ? Ou bien étaient-ils destinés à se rencontrer et à s'aimer d'une certaine façon ? Et si c'était le cas, l'affection qu'ils se portaient était-elle réelle ou bien fabriquée ? En fin de compte, ça aurait été mieux s'ils ne s'étaient jamais rencontrés.

Elle faillit tomber car le TARDIS réagit violemment à sa pensée. Elle savait qu'empêcher leur rencontre créerait un paradoxe trop énorme, de même que toutes les autres options possibles. Mais elle ne voyait pas comment faire pour aider le docteur. Et elle n'était pas prête à le laisser tomber, même si c'était la meilleure chose à faire. Ce n'était même pas une solution qu'elle envisagée à l'heure actuelle. Kate la tira de ses pensées. Le sol se rapprochait, ils allaient atterrir.

Osgood vint les accueillir. La nuit commençait à tomber.

Osgood : Alors madame, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Clara : Il a été enlevé. On va regardait si ça ne serait pas le cas d'un de ses anciens compagnons aussi.

Kate : Je veux que vous cherchiez tous les compagnons encore vivants. Convoquez-les. On va voir s'ils ont eu des formes de contact alien qu'ils auraient pu oublier après leur séparation avec le docteur.

Ils firent le tri et se partagèrent les dossiers, entre avant/après, et entre les dossiers papiers et les recherches par le TARDIS.

Celles-ci aller être plus compliquées à mener, car ils n'allaient pas juste aller sur internet. Le TARDIS extrapoler la ligne temporelle de chaque compagnon. Les manipulations allaient être longues, et seul Jack savait faire.

Jess et Rigsy étaient venus dans le TARDIS avec les dossiers papier. C'était beaucoup plus long de vérifier l'après vie des compagnons du docteur que avant leur rencontre avec lui. Et pour beaucoup, il y avait moins de données.

Clara : Au pire on peut toujours aller vérifier par nous-mêmes !

Jack : Désolé de casser ton goût pour l'aventure mais je ne pense pas que ce sera nécessaire. On s'est tous vu plusieurs fois depuis notre dernière rencontre avec le docteur, il est apparu qu'il est venu nous voir, beaucoup d'entre nous, si ce n'est voire tous.

Kate venait de rentrer pour voir où en était les recherches.

Kate : D'après les dossiers, certains de ces compagnons l'auraient oublié. Et je ne parle pas de Donna. Avant que le docteur ne vienne à UNIT et soit coincé ici du temps de mon père, il avait deux compagnons. D'après ce qui est écrit les seigneurs du temps l'ont puni pour être parti de gallifrey. Mais ils ont fait preuve de clémence et effacés la mémoire de ses compagnons de l'époque. Ils se souviennent de l'avoir rencontré, mais pas de l'avoir suivi.

Clara avait les yeux dans le vague.

Kate : Clara ?

Clara : Qui est donna ?

Jack : Une de ses anciennes compagnes.

Clara : Oui mais il y avait quelque chose de spécial sur elle. J'avais créé un monde pour elle.

Elle eut un hoquet d'illumination.

Clara : River ! C'est comme ça qu'on peut la trouver ! En allant directement à la source !

Jack : Euh, je suis perdu là…

Kate : vous n'êtes pas le seul.

Clara : Tu dois bien avoir des données sur River, tu sais qu'elle est morte à la bibliothèque, la première fois que le docteur l'a rencontré. C'est grâce à ça qu'on peut communiquer avec elle. Si on va là bas, on aura River, peut-être même Donna.

Jack : On n'aura jamais Donna, c'est beaucoup trop dangereux.

Kate : Bon. Continuer les recherches. Je pense que ça peut attendre demain pour River de toute façon. On ne le récupèrera pas aujourd'hui. Concentrez-vous sur les dossiers.

Rigsy : Pour l'instant ça ne donne pas grand-chose. Les recherches vont être longues.

Adriana : C'est surtout qu'on ne le saura pas forcément. On n'a pas toutes les données. On ne sait pas vraiment ce qu'on cherche.

Clara soupira. Elle se sentait vraiment perdue.

Clara : Au fait, qui a les lunettes et le tournevis ? Je suppose qu'ils ne le laisseraient jamais avec.

Kate : Tu ne les as pas ?

Clara : Je ne pense pas. Ça vaudrait le coup de les récupérer.

Jack : Certainement pas.

Kate : En plus River saura faire.

Clara : Oui mais j'en ai marre de dépendre de River !

Kate : Je comprends mais on ne va pas avoir le choix. Et même toi tu veux la voir.

Clara soupira. Jack s'approcha d'elle pour la réconforter.

Jack : Tu devrais aller dormir, ça te ferait du bien.

Elle secoua la tête.

Clara : Je ne pourrais pas dormir tant qu'on ne l'aura pas retrouvé.

Kate : Tu ne survivras pas. Il a raison. On ne le retrouvera pas aujourd'hui, tu dois aller te reposer. Tu ne pourras pas faire grand-chose de plus pour l'instant. Et on a besoin de toi en forme pour la suite.

Clara : Je ne sais pas si je me sentirais assez à l'aise.

Kate : Je peux te faire raccompagner si tu veux.

Clara : Non. Je ne quitte pas le TARDIS.

Jack soupira.

Jess : Si tu veux je peux rester avec toi ? Comme au bon vieux temps.

Clara : Non, désolé, je ne me sens pas de retourner dans ma chambre. Ou même dans la sienne. C'est trop bizarre.

Jack : Bon. Et si tu t'installais ici en bas, ça irait mieux ? Comme ça tu nous entendras.

Elle hocha la tête. C'était un compromis qu'elle pouvait bien accepter.

Clara : Excellente idée.

Kate : Tu es l'élément clé Clara. Il a besoin de toi et nous aussi.

Clara : Vous pouvez dormir aussi, il n'y a pas de raison que je sois la seule à me reposer.

Kate : Pour l'instant nous ça va. Toi c'est de la fatigue émotionnelle.

Clara : Je pourrais dormir autant que je veux ça ne changera rien.

Elle descendit malgré tout. Elle mit du temps à s'endormir. Les bras croisés sous la tête, elle les écoutait parler. Puis son esprit dériva sur le docteur et elle essaya de se l'imaginer. Elle s'endormit sans s'en apercevoir. Elle se réveilla en hurlant « non docteur, fait pas ça ! ».

Les autres accoururent.

Jack : C'est rien, ça va aller.

Kate : Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar, c'est normal après ce qu'il vient de se passer.

Clara était en larme. Quand elle eut enfin repris son souffle.

Clara : Non. C'était bien plus qu'un rêve. J'étais avec lui. On a peu de temps.


	7. Chapter 7 - débats internes

Le docteur et Rose

Rose avait été surprise qu'il parle du thé de sa mère. Elle lui avait demandé plus d'explication, mais il ne pouvait pas trop en dire.

Dans sa tête, l'autre cherchait à quel moment ils pouvaient s'échapper. Ils ne pouvaient pas le faire réellement, mais il restait un seigneur du temps, et il savait encore comment contacter ses autres lui. Le docteur, en revanche, n'était pas d'accord avec cette idée. Il était d'accord pour s'échapper et retrouver Clara, il n'avait pas le choix, mais pas comme ça. Et il ne voulait pas que Rose meurt dans la bataille. Il sourit en repensant au diable.

Rose : vous avez l'air très lunatique. Un moment vous semblez torturé, l'instant d'après vous souriez. Qui êtes-vous ?

Le docteur fit une grimace.

Doc : Je suis le docteur. Et ça doit être ça, je suis lunatique…

Rose : Oh, alors c'est comme ça que je vous appelle ? Docteur lunatique ?

Cette fois, il sourit franchement.

Doc : Je ne peux pas te dire grand-chose.

Rose : Alors dites-moi au moins le minimum. Enfin, le maximum de ce que vous pouvez me dire. Qui êtes-vous ? Où on est ? Qu'est-ce qu'on fait là ? Pourquoi vous avez l'air de savoir ce qu'il se passe et pourquoi ça ne vous fait rien ? Pourquoi vous n'essayez pas de vous échapper ?

Doc : ça fait beaucoup de questions. Ne t'en fais pas, tu ne resteras pas là bien longtemps. Je ne vois pas comment ils pourraient faire. Ce n'est pas comme si tu avais quinze ans. Même eux ne prendraient pas le risque de changer les choses à ce point.

Rose : Mais enfin, de quoi est-ce que vous parlez ?! C'est qui eux, et pas très longtemps c'est combien de temps pour vous ?!

Doc : Quelques mois tout au plus. Même s'ils t'effacent la mémoire et te ramènent au moment où ils t'ont pris, ton corps continu de vieillir. Tu n'es pas sur le point de mourir donc ils n'ont pas pu t'extraire. Tu te souviens de quoi ? C'est quoi ton dernier souvenir avant d'arriver ici ?

Elle se tut. Elle n'avait pas l'intention de parler. Il sourit mais en même temps il était agacé.

Doc : Je suis le docteur. Je suis un alien. Un seigneur du temps, plus précisément. J'ai fui mon peuple il y a très longtemps, et depuis nous ne sommes pas en très bon termes. J'ai des informations qu'ils veulent et c'est pour ça qu'on est enfermé ici.

Rose : Et moi dans tout ça ?

Doc : Je ne sais pas, ils pensent peut-être que d'être avec toi me fera parler. Mais vous avez un cran de retard ! Je veux Clara, rendez-moi Clara ! Cria-t-il au plafond.

Rose : Pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi ils pensent que vous parleriez plus avec moi ?

Doc : Parce-que tu arrives juste après elle. Mais tu ne lui arrives pas à la cheville.

Rose : Euh, merci… Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire au juste ? Qui êtes-vous ?

Doc : Je te l'ai dis, je suis le docteur, tu n'écoutes donc jamais ?!

Rose : Mais pour moi ? Qui êtes-vous pour moi ?

Doc : Je ne peux rien te dire. Je viens de ton futur, tu ne dois rien savoir.

Rose : Vous m'avez dit qu'ils effaceraient ma mémoire de toute façon, alors vous pouvez me le dire ?!

Il soupira et s'installa sur le lit. Elle fit de même, un coussin dans les bras. Il soupira et hésita, mais fini par parler, sous l'insistance de son regard un peu moqueur et agacé. Et puis, il préférait lui parler de ça que de lui parler du reste.

Doc : On s'est aimé. D'une certaine façon, c'est toujours le cas j'imagine…

Rose : Mais je ne vous connais pas moi !

Doc : Pas encore. Mais je ne pensais pas à ça. C'est compliqué.

Il pensait à son double humain, actuellement avec Rose dans le monde parallèle.

Rose : Oui, c'est à peu près le seul truc que j'ai réussi à comprendre, mais seulement parce-que vous ne dites rien.

Doc : C'est une longue histoire, mais disons que tu es restée vivre avec une version humaine de moi.

Rose : Quoi ?! Attendez, reprenez depuis le début.

Le docteur fit la moue.

Doc : Je t'ai sauvé d'une attaque de plastique vivant, et j'ai fais sauter ton job.

Rose était sceptique.

Rose : Continuez.

Doc : on a sauvé le monde ensemble, tu m'as suivi, on a voyagé, je suis mort, j'ai changé de tête, on a continué. Après il y a eu une guerre entre deux mondes, et tu es restée coincé dans l'autre monde. Pendant deux ans pour la Terre que tu connais maintenant, plus pour le monde parallèle, et plus pour moi évidemment. Après des méchants ont tentés de détruire tous les mondes, on s'est retrouvé, je suis mort à nouveau, j'ai crée l'humain, on a sauvé le monde, et tu es resté avec l'humain dans l'autre monde. Ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants, fin de l'histoire, tu peux aller dormir.

Rose souriait même si elle essayé encore d'assimiler tout ça.

Doc : J'étais sérieux, j'ai besoin d'être seul, va faire dodo.

Rose : Encore ? Mais vous vous êtes déjà isolé toute à l'heure, ça ne vous suffit pas ?

Doc : Visiblement non. Aller, dehors.

Rose : Mais je fais quoi moi ?

Doc : Ce que tu veux. Coiffe tes cheveux tiens, tu en as bien besoin.

Il la sortit de force et ferma la porte. Et les yeux. Il sentait l'autre dubitatif. Il l'interrogea mentalement.

 _Je me demande juste quelle influence j'ai sur toi. Je ne te croyais pas aussi faible docteur._

C'est justement parce-que je suis faible que j'arrive à avoir des sentiments. C'est pour ça que je suis le docteur.

 _Mais là je n'ai rien fait. Bientôt nous ne ferons qu'un._

Dans tes rêves.

 _Nos rêves, docteur._

Le docteur s'imagina Clara à ses côtés, en train de lui dire quoi faire, comment gérer l'autre. Il repensa à ce qu'elle avait dit : « il est temps que l'élève soit évalué ». Il allait lui montrer de quoi il était capable. Il allait lui prouver qu'elle pouvait compter sur lui.

Doc : Souviens-toi ta promesse Clara, je t'en supplie, souviens toi ta promesse…, murmura-t-il.

Il s'allongea sur le lit, le souffle court.

L'autre comprit que c'était Clara qui poussait le docteur à agir comme ça avec Rose. Il comptait bien en profiter pour la suite.

« Tu oublies l'objectif. Tu oublies qu'on veut tous les deux retourné auprès de Clara. Et pour ça on doit être gentils avec Rose. C'était même ton plan initial. »

 _J'arrive toujours à mes fins…_

Il voulait que le docteur perde la raison. Il était à deux doigts de toucher au but. En effet, il amena le docteur à se demander quelle était son origine. En effet, la légende prévoyait l'instant où il serait séparé de Clara. Mais il avait toujours était plus ou moins là, puisque depuis tout petit il faisait peur au docteur. Le docteur se demandait à partir de quand ils avaient vraiment été séparés. Il n'aurait su le dire.

 _Tu vois, tu es comme moi. On est les mêmes. C'est toi qui n'es pas normal. C'est moi qui devrais te combattre docteur._

« Non. Je suis le docteur. C'est ma vraie identité. »

 _Bien sûr que non, c'est le nom que tu te donnes, que tu as choisi. C'est moi qui suis le vrai toi. Le docteur est un imposteur. Répètes avec moi. Le docteur est un imposteur._

Il allait commencer à sombrer quand il sentit une force le soutenir. Il se remémora quelque chose d'avant qu'il découvre son nom, et par conséquent, dont lui seul pouvait se souvenir. Il se leva d'un bond jusqu'à une boîte sur une étagère de la bibliothèque. Il s'assit en tailleur et resta planté là, ignorant Rose. Il était dans ses pensées. Il finit par doucement ouvrir la boîte.

Doc : Clara…

C'était la figurine qu'elle lui avait donné quand il était petit. Il se souvint également de ce qu'elle lui avait dit ce jour là.

Pendant ce temps, l'autre était totalement annexé et n'avait pas conscience de ce qu'il se passait. Le docteur reprit confiance. Il savait qu'avec l'aide de Clara il pourrait vaincre l'autre. Il fallait qu'il change. Il devait accepter de tuer les seigneurs du temps, et de ne pas l'écouter elle. Leur amour survivrait. Il ne devait pas douter. Il était trop conscient maintenant pour se rendre compte de sa présence. Il ne la sentit donc pas se réveiller. Avant que l'autre ne reprenne le dessus, il cria au plafond :

Doc : Je sais que vous surveillez tout là haut, je ne vois pas de caméra, mais je veux l'accès à tout ce que vous avez. Je suis somnambule. Je voudrais savoir ce que je fais la nuit. Croyez moi, c'est dans votre propre intérêt, je vous aiderais mieux comme ça.

 _Qu'est-ce que je fais là ?_

« Quoi, j'ai le contrôle du corps, ça t'étonne que je bouge ? »

 _J'en ai conscience d'habitude._

Le docteur sourit. Il n'y avait rien à ajouter de plus de toute façon. Il regarda Rose et lui fit un signe pour qu'elle ne dise rien de ce qu'il se passer.

Doc : Alors, comment tu te sens ?

Rose : Je m'ennuie.

Doc : Il y a des livres.

Rose : Je travaille dans un magasin, l'école et les livres ce n'est pas vraiment mon truc.

Doc : Te plains pas, je lis 10 000 mots à la seconde, tout ça n'a encore moins d'intérêt pour moi.

Rose : On fait quoi alors ?

Le docteur soupira. Cette question commencé à l'agacer.

Doc : Je ne sais pas moi, je ne suis pas ta nounou ! Je veille à ce qu'il ne t'arrive rien, pour le reste j'ai d'autres problèmes. Je me fiche totalement que tu t'ennuies. Tiens, tu pourras lire jane austen. Excellente auteure, une amie de ma… De mon amie, Clara.

L'espace d'un instant, il allait l'appeler sa femme.

Rose soupira.

Rose : J'aime pas lire. Vous ne pouvez pas me raconter des histoires ?

Doc : Quoi ?! Je viens de te le dire, je ne suis pas ta nounou. Et puis qu'est-ce qui te fais croire que j'ai des histoires à raconter ?

Rose : Vous êtes vieux et écossais, vous avez forcément des choses à raconter.

Doc : Oh, plus vieux que tu ne le crois. Mais comme je le disais, j'ai d'autres choses à faire.

Il avait vu sur l'étagère le journal des choses impossibles. Il allait lui donner, mais ce rendit compte qu'il ne pouvait pas. Ce livre raconter toute leur histoire. Il se perdit dans ses souvenirs.

 _Ne te laisses pas aller docteur. Tu sais ce que tu as à faire. Demain soir ou pourrait être avec elle, si tu te débrouilles bien._

« Tu as raison. Mais je ferais ça après manger, quand elle nous laissera tranquille. »

 _Et puis il n'y a rien de mal à raconter des histoires. Ils cherchent à nous faire parler._

« Parler sur toi. Je n'ai jamais voulu de toi je te signal, je n'ai rien contre le fait de parler. »

 _Ils te tueront._

« Ils NOUS tueraient. Toi avec. »

 _Je n'ai encore rien fait. Je sais que ce n'est pas moi qui te retiens._

« Au moins tu es réalistes. »

 _Alors tu sais que c'est la meilleure chose à faire. Pour nous deux._

« Je n'ai jamais dit le contraire. Mais je ne suis pas à la minute. Je suis pressé de revoir Clara, pas nécessairement de te voir prendre le dessus. »

 _Tu me laisseras faire. Tu l'aimes autant que moi, voire plus._

« N'empêche que je ne ferais pas ça tout de suite. En plus on doit garder notre couverture intacte. »

Il le fit mettre en sourdine.

Doc : Alors, on teste sur un vrai repas consistant cette fois ?

Rose : Ils font des vrais trucs consistants avec ça ? Comment ça sort ? Je pensais que c'était juste des trucs genre protéines liquides, ou repas mixés ou un truc dans le genre.

Il sourit en repensant au satellite 5.

Doc : Non, il y a une ouverture sur le côté. On s'en sert de temps en temps avec Clara, quand on a la flemme de faire à manger, ou que les placards sont vides.

Rose : Vous viviez avec elle ?

Doc : Pas vraiment. On voyage…ait. Elle restait souvent pour quelques jours, quand elle avait le temps.

Rose : Et vous trimballiez cette machine ? Vu la taille qu'elle fait ça ne devait pas vous arranger.

Le docteur éclata de rire.

Doc : Les Seigneurs du temps… mon peuple donc. On a un moyen de transport très pratique et très grand.

Rose : Oh oui, j'oubliais, vous êtes un alien. Laissez-moi deviner, vous avez un vaisseau spatial ?

Doc : Exactement. Ça s'appelle un TARDIS. Il y a tout un monde dedans, une capacité infinie.

Il se tut un instant.

Doc : Je me demande si on ne pourrait pas faire la télé derrière la machine. En mélanger deux. Ça m'étonnerait qu'ils nous la donne.

Rose : Vous avez le concept là ?

Doc : Rose, notre technologie dépasse celle de n'importe qui. Notre race est la plus puissante de toute. Évidemment qu'on connait la télé. Mais ce n'est pas vraiment le même principe. Quant aux divertissements… Disons que certains se divertissent et s'envoie des messages en essayant de se tuer mutuellement. En toute amitié. Alors ça dépend des gens. Pour ma part, je n'en vois pas l'intérêt.

Rose : Quoi ?! Mais c'est horrible !

Doc : Pas forcément. Il y a une race dans l'univers qui a 27 estomacs. Tu savais que le seul moyen de se dire bonjour c'est de s'éventrer ? Ou au revoir. Ou merci. Et je ne sais plus si c'est 27 ou 57. Quoiqu'il en soit, ce n'est pas forcément mal pris. Ça dépend des cultures. Bon, qu'est ce que tu prends ?

Rose : Après cette histoire, je vais éviter la viande…

Le docteur rigola franchement.

Doc : Et puis la mort, c'est la grippe des seigneurs du temps.

Rose : Quoi, je comprends pas, vous êtes immortels ?

Doc : Pas tout à fait. On a 13 vies. Sachant qu'une vie dure bien plus longtemps que les vôtres. À 90 ans on est encore des enfants.

Rose : Oh, vous êtes comme les chats alors ? Comment ça se passe.

Doc : Les chats n'en ont que 7. Quand on meurt, soit parce-qu' on se fait tuer, soit de vieillesse, on change de corps. Et de tête. Toutes les cellules de notre corps se transforment et changent. On peut prendre n'importe quelle apparence.

Rose : Oh, et c'est vous qui choisissez ? Parce que là…

Elle fit le tour de son visage avec sa main. Le docteur sourit.

Doc : Eh, ne te moque pas. C'est l'apparence de césar en personne ! Mais oui, dès la première régénération, on peut paraître n'importe quel âge.

Rose : ça a été quoi votre plus longue vie ? Elle a durée combien de temps ?

Doc : Oh, je ne sais pas. J'ai perdu le compte. Je dirais que c'est la dernière. Un peu plus de mille ans. Mais je ne suis pas sûr.

Rose : Ah oui, vous en avez alors, des histoires à raconter.

Doc : On dépasse largement les milles et une nuit avec ça, dit-il en souriant.

Rose sourit.

Rose : Vous venez d'un peuple guerrier ? Vu que vous avez l'arrogance de dire que votre peuple est le plus puissant de l'univers…

Doc : Non. Quand les seigneurs du temps se sont rendu compte de leurs puissances, ils ont décidés de seulement regarder et surveiller l'univers. Mais il y a eu des guerres, et nous avons combattus.

Rose : Et est-ce qu'il y a pleins de seigneurs du temps dehors ? Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait pour leur déplaire ?

Doc : Je me suis enfuit.

Rose : Pourquoi ?

Au fond de lui, le docteur sentait l'autre bouillonnait, mais l'ignorait royalement. Jusqu'à ce que le docteur, sur le point de trop en dire, se fasse éjecter.

L'autre prit le contrôle de force. Le docteur s'écroula alors dans un cri de douleur.


End file.
